Harry Potter Tragedy
by Prideful Insight
Summary: Harry and Draco are in love, but Draco calls it off. Harry takes it horribly, and the truth comes out! -SLASH- R-&-R-


He stood there, teary eyed, cheeks puffing out, about to cry. He, Harry Potter, was about to cry. And then, all of the sudden, tears swarmed down his cheeks like a rain storm, and he erupted in sobs. He stood in front of his four poster bed, and cried until he felt death creeping up on him. He heard noises and erupted more, getting louder and wetter each breath. The only person who ever cared was gone, and there was nothing else. Harry Potter, a sixteen year old man, was crying because of some loser. NO! He wasn't a loser; he was the most beautiful thing since forever.  
  
Harry was lost without Draco, and Draco; lost without Harry. There was nothing Harry or Draco could do about it, they were over. But they didn't want to be, so why had it ended?  
  
=================================================== [Draco stood in front of Harry, looking sullen. "Harry, were over." He seemed to mutter. "What love?" said a cheerful boy, looking into the distance through his long jet black hair. "Its over, we cannot be together anymore." Draco mumbled again. Harry stood still; this had to be a dream. He had been dreading this day since they had been together, and as soon as the words sunk into his heart, he collapsed, and turned around, facing the castle. He stood for a second, and then made a bolt for the castle. Without stopping, he ran up all the stairs, and shouted the password to the portrait; that swung open, and shut. Harry ran up through the boys dorms, to his four poster bed. Where he threw himself down, and cried into his pillow.]  
  
Ron and Hermione had tried to cheer him up, but he was to dreadful. Hermione brought Harry his homework, and Ron brought him sweets. Neville told Harry that Draco wasn't good enough, and Lavender Brown brought him a teddy bear. At one point in time, Padma Patil entered the dorm with Ginny Weasley; who had hastily accepted his homosexuality, by telling him she was in love with Padma anyway. They came fourth to his bed, and Ginny kissed him on the cheek, licking away his tears with her tongue. That felt like something Draco would have done, which made him cry more. Padma sat on the edge of his bed, and told him it was alright, and Ginny and Padma ended by making out on the four poster bed next to him, while he watched in envy.  
  
Ginny and Padma left, as more people entered. Harry briefly remembers Dumbledore coming in, and telling Harry about the DA, and then leaving again, without a word of anything else. By the time Harry stood up, it was hard for him to move. He was stiff with tears, and hadn't eaten in a while. He hurt all over, and felt like dying. But instead, he got up, and went to the prefect's bathroom, where he took a long bath, and then went to the kitchen for some food. Dobby fixed him as much as possible, and smiled at him in admiration. "I sir, would have offed myself." Dobby said, in monologue, and walked away.  
  
Harry left the kitchen, and for a week went on with his studies, still crying here and there, and completely ignoring the Slytherin patches that said "Draco Malfoy, Now single, and straight!" Harry hated everything about his waking hours, and most of all he hated walking through school and catching glimpses of Draco in tight pants, showing off his arse.  
  
A week later, Harry lay in bed again, but this time holding his wand; prepared to do the curse of death. He whispered the curse, and sparks flew. He lay silent, dead in his four posters, six tears of love rolling down his cheeks.  
  
About ten seconds later, Draco shot through the room, through open Harry's curtains, and there he saw it. His love, dead; silently crying because of the pain love had put him in. Draco grabbed Harry's wand, kissed his lips one last time, and then muttered the same curse. They lay, arm in arm, silently, with six tears of love falling down there cheeks. Hermione, Ron, Padma and Ginny found the bodies, and Draco and Harry were buried together.  
  
A romance tragedy.... Harry Potter style. 


End file.
